One Simple Idea
by Tree-Lover
Summary: One night of drunken lovin' leads to some unwanted exposure of one Lair courtesy of A. Hanna/Lucas :


**One Simple Idea**

Summary: One night of drunken lovin' leads to some unwanted exposure of one Lair courtesy of A. Hanna/Lucas :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars :P

Rated T for some sexual content, language, and of course some underage drinking.

**AN**: This is my first time writing a PLL fic so I hope you enjoy it! Criticism is welcomed, just try and keep it friendly! Thank you for reading :)

It had been two weeks since Hanna's latest breakup with Sean and the feelings of misery and loneliness didn't seem to being subsiding anytime soon. Sure, their were the perks of flirting with cute guys and the extra attention, but at the end of the day the loneliness would get to her. She wanted to be special to someone, not just another pretty face to gawk at. But she knew she was special to someone, and unfortunately this thought hit her at quite an inebriated time.

"Lighten up Hannakins, you could get any guy you want, remember?" Mona chimed as she came into the room and handed Hanna another drink. In Mona's head, getting her sad friend to drink would only make her feel better.

It was a Friday night and Hanna sat in Mona's front room during her latest house party. Surrounded by people but feeling too hopeless to participate in any conversations, she instead had her attention locked on her thoughts- trying to make sense of her love life. Of course, this process was proven more difficult by the fact that she had had several green apple Smirnoffs too many within in a period of only a couple hours. Yes, they were loaded with calories and sugar, but she didn't care on this particular night. The only thing that mattered to her that night was being wanted and she knew where she could get that; and with her blood alcohol content, there was no stopping her.

"You're so right," Hanna replied as she popped the top off her latest drink. "I just wish I could stop thinking about the break up. It's not even him, really..."

"Well you know what they say Hannakins; the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Mona retorted raising an eyebrow almost to challenge her friend.

"Whatever, Mona." Hanna said with a half smile trying to dismiss the idea. She stood up, drink in hand. "These things go right through me." They really did, but this time it was just a convenient excuse. Mona may have been joking, but her words were all Hanna needed to hear to act on her preconceived "plan". Hanna locked herself in the bathroom to make the fateful call to Lucas. She didn't want Mona to judge her for talking to Lucas, so in her state of mind if she locked the door there would be no way Mona would know she called him. Her logic may have been a little off, but luckily Mona was too busy attending to her other party guests to worry about her friend.

Lucas picked up after only two rings. "Hanna? What's up?" She could tell by his tone that he was nervous. And given the fact that she had barely acknowledged his existence since the dance, he had a genuine reason to be so.

She took in a deep breath and tried her very best to sound sober. "Hey Lucas, sorry I've been kind of avoiding you, I've just had, you know, a l-lot to sort out." Aside from a couple odd inflections in her voice, she was doing pretty well.

"I completely understand. I'm so happy to hear from you, I just didn't know what to do." He silently cringed at himself realizing he was coming on too strong.

"No reason too worry, you didn't do anything wrong." At this point in time, she had no desire too talk about the issue at hand, but she figured it would be better to get out of the way upfront.

"Good to know," He smiled in relief to himself finally being able to ease his mind.

"So now that we're on the same page, do you think you could do me a quick favor?"

"Anything," He cringed, once again he spoke too quickly and sounded more eager than he intended to. "as long as its legal, of course." He added trying to appear nonchalant.

Hanna smiled deviously to herself. "Alright, I need a ride home from Mona's house." Realizing she sounded pushy she quickly added "You really don't have to though, I don't mean to take advantage of you or anything."

Lucas counted to three before responding as a precaution to not sound overly excited. "No worries Hanna, I got it."

"Thanks a lot Lucas! I'll send you her address in a text, see you in a bit!"

Before he could say goodbye she had already hung up.

Hanna said her goodbyes to Mona and lied about feeling nauseous. Both Mona and herself had been somewhat of party girls their sophomore year of high school making Hanna a little nervous that Mona wouldn't believe her feeling sick story, but to her surprise Mona was happy to rush her out of her house with this excuse. Vomiting in Mona's house was certainly a crime not to be committed. Before leaving, Hanna was sure to fill her trusty flask with some Vodka.

It took Lucas only about fifteen minutes to arrive at Mona's. Hanna quickly got in the car hoping her friend wouldn't see them.

"Hey Hanna, sorry it took so long... I got a little lost." Lucas greeted sheepishly. As soon soon as she sat next to him he could smell the alcohol on her. "Have you been drinking?"

Hanna smiled "It was just one of Mona's silly parties. Nothing too exciting, she was just macking on some guy the entire time. I figured I could find better things to do with my Friday night." She said in one breath. She had lied yet again, but she didn't want to tell him the real reason she called him. "I brought you a present." She added as she handed him the flask out of her purse.

Lucas fumbled his brow "Why are you always trying to get me drunk?" He teased playfully.

"Hey, to be fair I warned you not to drink that stuff at my party." She countered.

"Fair enough, but I don't think I want any tonight. I'm not the most composed drinker if you remember..."

She was hoping this would have gone more smoothly, but she would have to convince him now. "Come on Lucas, it'll be fun. You won't even have to go home- my mom is out of town for the weekend because of this work thing so you can spend the night. We'll play games and watch bad movies, it'll be fun and you know it."

He was a little flustered, Hanna wanted him to spend the night? Of course she meant on the couch, but he would get to spend all that time with her. Since he had told her how he felt things had gotten quite awkward and distant between the two of them, so Lucas would jump at any chance to make their friendship feel solid again. "Well, that does sound fun." He gave her a grin to signify he answer.

"Now all you need is some drinky drinky and we got a night of fun!" She said as she dangled the flask in front of him.

"Lets wait until I'm not driving, maybe?"

Upon arriving at her house, Hanna promptly had Lucas chug the contents of her flask "That was awful." Lucas complained as he handed Hanna her flask back.

"You should be at my level in no time." Hanna replied with a smirk.

"Well at least the worst of it is over."

"Wrong." Hanna's smirk grew as she took in his reaction. "We should play Have You Ever. My mom has some Vodka that she doesn't think I know about."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is Have You Ever exactly? And why do we need _more_ alcohol?" Lucas had an idea of what the game was, but he didn't want to start playing and make an ass of himself because he didn't know exactly how to play.

"I should have known!" Hanna joked. "Its a pretty simple drinking game. One of us says something they've never done before and if the other has done it then they take a shot. Pretty simple right?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Something tells me you're going to be drinking a lot more than I am."

The two set up camp in Hanna's living room. She put on one of Muse's albums and made her way to the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable!" She called back to Lucas as she left the room.

"I think I'm already starting to feel it." Lucas said as he sat clutching a pillow on her couch.

"Lightweight!" Hanna shouted back at him from the kitchen.

"I can't help it, I have the metabolism of a Hummingbird."

Hanna came back into the room carrying two shot glasses and the bottle of Vodka."Do they have high metabolisms or something? You're lucky, I have to fight to keep my waist line down."

Lucas sighed as he heard her complain once again about her body image issues. "You really shouldn't worry so much about your weight, you've always looked great to me." He didn't think she looked "great", but he was worried that if he called her "beautiful" or "sexy" she would feel uncomfortable.

"Hopefully my mom won't miss this." Hanna said as she opened the bottle, obviously trying to change the subject. She took a seat neck to Lucas on the couch and handed him a shot glass. "You can go first if you want."

There was a moment of silence until Lucas finally decided on what to say. "Alright, so... um... I've never kissed a guy before?"

Hanna shot him a playful glare and poured herself a shot. She downed it and didn't complain about the harsh flavor. "I've never seen any Star Wars movies back to back."

"I knew I would regret telling you about those marathons eventually." Hanna filled his glass and as he grimaced at the thought of downing it. He slowly brought it to his mouth and poured it down his throat. Once it all made its way into his stomach he stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Never gets old." Now he had to think of something interesting to ask Hanna. What did he want to know about her? "I've never... I don't know, liked Mona."

"Hey, be nice!" Hanna said trying to hide her smile. She took a drink and smiled afterward to show she didn't mind. "I've never taken nude photos."

"Just because I'm into photography doesn't mean I have. People only find pictures of naked women artistic anyway and its not like there's a line of women wanting to show me their naked bodies."

"I don't know, you could have taken them of yourself for someone or something. I was just curious anyway."

Lucas laughed. "Who would I be sending these nude photos of myself to exactly?"

"I said I was just curious geez!" She playfully shouted back at him as she threw one of the decorative pillows resting on her couch at him.

"Fine!" He shouted as he defended himself from the air born pillow. "I'll let it slide this time. My turn now." He thought for a moment then the perfect one came to mind. "I've never stolen anything." To his surprise Hanna took a shot. "Wow, I'm finding out all kinds of new things about you Hanna Marin." He teased.

She shook her head and ignored what he was saying. "I've never understood algebra." She decided it would be better to move the game along, she didn't want to have to explain her shoplifting past.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you Hanna. You're a lot smarter than you let on."

"You're just trying to get out of taking a shot!" She teased in retaliation.

Lucas sighed. "I know you Hanna, and you really are brilliant."

Although she hated to admit it, Lucas made her giddy when he said sweet things to her. His compliments were always the best because she knew they were sincere. "I've never told you how amazing you are." Hanna said with a warm smile.

Lucas took a shot. "Not fare, we both know I am more fond of you then you are of me." She simply rolled her eyes at his statement. Lucas bit his lip as he prepared himself for what he was about to say. He genuinely was curious , so he figured now was a good of a time as ever to get an answer. "I've never been kissed by someone I wasn't attracted to." This time Hanna didn't take a drink. "Um, that includes kisses not on the lips..." Still she didn't take a shot. Lucas' cheeks were feeling warm and flushed like they always did wen he drank, but this time he wondered if it wasn't from the alcohol.

Hanna knew she had say something before he started to talk about his feelings for her or god knows what, so she spoke quickly and moved the game along. Several rounds and several shots later Lucas was feeling particularly bold and particularly wasted. As he made eye contact with her he realized how she was staring at him. Maybe... He was drunk after all, if she freaked out he could always blame his actions on the alcohol. "I've ne-never been more attra-attracted to you then I am right _now_." His words were slurred and jumbled and he half hoped she didn't understand what he said.

Silence.

Then, to his surprise and delight, Hanna didn't take a shot.

Lucas smiled in disbelief. "Does that-at mean what I th-think it means?" Hanna laughed at his confused expression and gave him another warm smile. He reached his hand across the couch to cup her chin in his hand- she didn't move her head away. Slowly, he brought her in for a kiss. He was more nervous than ever and couldn't believe what he was doing. Once their lips met his heart rate shot through the roof. It was simple, their lips pressed against each others for five or ten seconds and he slowly pulled away. He looked her in the eyes and saw a blank stare. "I'm sorr-" His apology was cut short by Hanna pouncing on him and locking him a heated kiss. When they first kissed Lucas was still sober enough to savor it. She hadn't put any lip gloss on in hours so he could feel her tender lips against his. The kiss was forceful yet playful and a thousand times better than he had dreamed. His mind was going crazy as she gently slid her tongue along his bottom lip.

Boldly, Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer. Normally he would be too gentle to do so, but some liquid courage was all he needed. As their kiss continued he pulled her closer and she started to lay back letting him fall atop her. Lucas pulled away "Are you comfortable with this?" He asked nervously; even when intoxicated he was still wary of her feelings. Hanna's response was simply rolling her eyes and pulling him back into a kiss. He was surprisingly a good kisser, she wondered how that came to be. She was soon distracted when she discovered his hair and couldn't keep her hands out of it. He had thick, smooth hair and that felt amazing to the touch. His skin was also softer than she expected making her wonder how it would feel against her own.

He pulled away from her gasping for air. As he gazed back at her his gleeful grin grew bigger. "Y-You're so beautiful Han-Hanna." He stated as he brushed some hair away from her face. Hanna could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear it in his voice. The way he spoke to her really made her feel amazing

Hanna bit her lip and looked up at Lucas. She reached out and undid the first button on Lucas' shirt. "You should really take that thing off." She smirked as she saw the look on his face.

He closed his eyes in disbelief. "Hanna Marin, the most popular-er and beautiful girl in Rosewood, is not only kiss-issing me but-but asking me to undress? Un-believable." He laughed to himself. Without missing a beat he then began to unbutton his shirt and resumed kissing Hanna.

One of Lucas' arms was wrapped around the back of Hanna's neck and the other rested on the other side of her body. She wanted him to explore her a little more so she motioned for him to move his free hand up her shirt a little. " Are you sure?" He asked still as timid as ever. She nodded her head and he took the cue and slid the hand up her shirt. "Oh g-god" He muttered as he first touched her unseen skin. "This is actua-lly happening" He added in disbelief. He didn't dare go near her breasts, but he felt her smooth stomach and slowly slid his hand up and down her waist. Hanna was loving this, everything meant so much to him. Nothing was going unnoticed and for the first time she felt really _special_.

As their kiss continued, it only grew in passion. The liquid courage began to take control of Lucas again and he started to lift up her shirt. Hanna didn't mind and was happy that at last he had loosened up some. Once he had gotten her shirt off he pulled away from her to take in the sight of her body. She was still wearing her bra, but Lucas was happy to see this much of her. "You have such a gor-gorgeous body." He said as he brought her in for another kiss.

Lucas pulled away almost as quickly as he had returned. Hanna hoped he would say another sweet comment, but instead he made a disgusted face. "Are you OK?" She immediately felt self-conscious.

"I just... feel kind of... nauseous. I'm going-" He shot up and ran down the hallway. Within seconds Hanna heard the stomach turning sounds of him puking.

After the sounds of vomiting had ceased Hanna made her way to her bathroom carrying a loaf a bread. She smiled as she saw him sitting up against the tub still smiling. "Eat this, you'll feel a hundred times better." She promised returning his smile

Lucas took the bread from her and shoved nearly a whole piece in his mouth. "Do you thin-ink you could put a shirt on? Puking is bad enough but its just _weird_ when I have a hard on."

Hanna couldn't help but laugh. "Lucas, you make me happier than any other boy has before, you know that?"

"You deserve to be happy." Before Hanna could respond Lucas asked her to leave the room. He certainly didn't want the homecoming queen to see him puke.

As the night progressed Hanna took it upon herself to take care of her drunken friend. She guided him up the stairs to her bedroom and placed a bucket on his side of the bed. She crawled into bed next to him and rested her chin on his chest so she could face him. "Sorry I made you drink so much."

He smiled back at her. "I had a great time with you... But maybe next time there will be less alcohol involved."

Hanna let out a small laugh and brought herself closer to Lucas. She couldn't help but wonder if there would be a next time. A part of her knew she had used him for comfort and to boost her self-esteem, but she figured if she got him drunk the whole interaction wouldn't seem so significant. The two could just have a fun night together with no strings attached and they both would get what they wanted out of it. This was Lucas though, he may see the night in a different light then she had imagined. Her intentions may have been selfish, but they both did have fun in the end.

But Hanna's worries were fixated on something else now, did she want more of him? She wondered what it would be like to kiss a sober Lucas; would he be as timid or maybe crack jokes the entire time? She definitely felt a spark when they kissed, and their make out session was hotter than she had ever anticipated. It felt good to be wanted, but was there another reason the night had felt so exciting? They had more in common than she had expected when first getting to know him too; maybe there was something solid there, but she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and decided to save them for a more sober day.

"I can't believe I kiss-ssed you." Lucas stated flatly still slurring his words. Hanna giggled and turned the nearby lamp off.

"Goodnight drunky." She joked as she covered herself back up.

"Goodnight... princess." Lucas replied already sounding half asleep.

**AN:** Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will involve A and show what role they play in this story. Please review :)


End file.
